


Vacation

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Howard are going on vacation. Properly, oddly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Indiana Advent Calender. Prompt was Vacation

"What exactly are we doing?" Howard asked, eying Wally. They were waiting at the airport for something. Wally had insisted it was a surprise and Howard was more than a little nervous. Wally's surprises usually wound up being extremely unscientific and pushed Howard that one step closer to a mental breakdown.

Wally smiled. "We're going on vacation," he said.

"I thought vacation usually meant you just create a pocket of paradise in Eerie."

"Well, usually." Wally handed Howard his boarding pass and started off towards their gate. "But I know you don't like that and, well, you're birthday is coming up so." Wally shrugged. "We're going to actual paradise."

Howard stopped in his tracks. "You mean. For me you'll leave the weather alone for once?"

Wally looked back at him and shook his head. "Not completely," he said. "You want a good flight, don't you?"

Howard sighed and shook his head, but he resumed following Wally. He supposed if Wally hadn't messed with the weather in some way, he wouldn't be Wally, and Howard wouldn't be hopelessly, illogically in love with him.


End file.
